The present application is directed to processing foodstuff and, more particularly, to a food processor lid that that is configured for the processing of a relatively large size or a large volume of foodstuff.
Food processors commonly include a lid with a feed tube extending generally perpendicularly from a lid top surface, a food pusher that is slideably positionable within the feed tube and a bowl with a mouth that removably receives the lid. The feed tube is used to insert food into the bowl during processing and is sized to prevent a user's hand from entering the bowl while the processing tool is in operation. Food may be inserted into the bowl through the feed tube during processing or a foodstuff that is sliced or grated by a rotating disk that is positioned near a rim of the bowl may be inserted through the feed tube. Specifically, Underwriters Laboratories food processor safety requirements demand a feed tube with an average inside diameter that is less than two and one-half inches (2.5″) with no dimension greater than three inches (3″) and that the processing tool must be recessed at least four inches (4″) below the mouth of the feed tube. Underwriters Laboratories requirements also demand that if the average inside diameter of the feed tube is two inches (2″) or less, the distance that the tool must be below the plane of the feed tube may be reduced to three and one-half inches (3.5″). The above-listed dimensions for a feed tube are directed to preventing a relatively small hand from being inserted through the feed tube and into the bowl during operation.
Based upon the above-described safety limitations for the feed tube, only relatively small, long and narrow foodstuff may be inserted into the bowl during processing. For example, many potatoes have a minor diameter or width of at least one and one-half inches (1.5″) and, therefore, only a single potato may be inserted into the feed tube for processing at one time. In addition, when grating or slicing a large volume of foodstuff, an initial volume of foodstuff is positioned in the relatively small feed tube, a food pusher pushes the foodstuff onto the rotating disk and into the bowl, the food pusher is removed from the feed tube and the process is repeated multiple times until the large volume of grated or sliced foodstuff is produced. Therefore, the size of foodstuff that may be processed and the time that it takes to process a relatively large volume of foodstuff is often prohibitive for food processors with feed tubes that fall within the above-described dimensional safety requirements.
Enlarged feed tubes or feed tubes that have feed dimensions that are greater than the above-described safety dimensions often include covers over their mouths that limit access to the feed cavity and bowl during processing. Such enlarged feed tubes may include a pivoting door comprising a side of the enlarged feed tube that actuates a safety switch when the door completely closes the feed tube, thereby denying access to the feed cavity when the door is open. In addition, enlarged feed tubes having enlarged food pushers that actuate safety switches only when the enlarged food pusher is positioned within or over the enlarged feed tube are used to process relatively large size or a large volume of foodstuff. However, these prior art food processors often do not permit continuous feeding of foodstuff into the enlarged feed tube during processing. A safety switch often cuts power to a motor when the feed cavity is exposed and processing is terminated until the feed cavity is closed or the enlarged food pusher is inserted into the enlarged feed tube thereby expanding processing time.
The preferred embodiment of the lid for a food processor in accordance with the present application has an enlarged feed tube and permits processing of relatively large size or a large volume of foodstuff. The lid of the preferred embodiment also permits limited access to the enlarged feed tube during processing without disabling the cutting tool. The lid is generally simple to use and relatively easy to clean. Permitting access to the relatively large feed tube during operation permits insertion of ingredients into the feed tube without disabling the food processor. In addition, when the enlarged feed tube is exposed and a user's hand is insertable into the mouth of the enlarged feed tube, the lid of the of the preferred embodiment renders the tool and food processor inoperative so a user's hand does not come into contact with a rotating cutting tool. Accordingly, the food processor lid of the preferred embodiment allows processing of relatively large size or a relatively large volume of foodstuff while maintaining safety.